At Least I Have You
by TheSecretShowFan4Life
Summary: Victor and Anita get into an argument about Victor's mistake after a mission. Then Victor confesses why he accidentally makes those mistakes in order to not ever loose Anita in his life. Anita confesses as well and then they end up having loving sex. YEP! You heard that right! It's a new Vanitor lemon that's extra sour and sweet! ;3 Please click away if you don't like lemons!


"Anita! It wasn't my fault!" Victor yelled at his partner. "How the hell was I supposed to know that-"

"You didn't even read Professor Professor's instructions he gave us!" Anita yelled back to Victor.

"But those two levers looked exactly the same! Come on! You would've gotten it wrong too!"

"If I didn't have his instructions I wouldn't. You had to pull the left lever up and down twice for the 'Jell O'ray' to work. Otherwise, Doctor Doctor would have escaped with the Secret Thing."

"But was it your left or my left?! I asked you that!" Then Victor sighed. "Why couldn't Professor Professor just put a button on that thing? And then we would be just fine?"

Anita ignored his question and headed for the door of Victor's room. An hour ago, Professor Professor sent Anita over to Victor's apartment to discus his goofed up 'failure' once again for him, only because Victor listened to Anita better than him, but why?

"Anita!" Victor came over and stepped in front of Anita to keep her from leaving. "Why do you always assume that I'm the only one at UZZ who goofs up things?! You do too, you know!"

Anita frowned at Victor. "I do it because I'm the only one who's responsible and your the one who can't do what you are told. You think you know these things, but you must know that there are rules you have to follow."

"Well I... I... at least I TRY! I try to follow what's going on, but I... I-I just don't have a clue sometimes. I'm not very bright like you are." Victor looked down. "You know what? Just... I don't wanna talk about this anymore." Victor walked to his window and looked at the starry night sky. The full moon was out, so beautiful that a couple could watch it for a romantic night in the park. There were times Victor imagined he would watch it with Anita and just forget about UZZ and their tough missions they had. Just sit on a bench and talk about their lives. Not thinking of anyone else.

Anita watched Victor mope by the window and walked over to him. She looked out and saw the beautiful moon and the stars. "Victor. You know I only yell at you because I'm looking out for you. I don't want you to hurt yourself or anyone else? Do you think we like yelling at you?"

"No, I don't." Victor looked to Anita. "Anita, I'm really sorry! Sometimes things just get too much for me and I get so nervous I forget what to do. You know I don't do these things on purpose." Victor looked as if he was going to cry.

Anita put her shoulder on him. "I know. Sometimes I don't know what to do either, but I improvise."

"And you do it better than I can." Victor looked out the window again.

"The moon's really beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Anita wanted to changed the subject.

"Yeah." Victor whispered. "Anita. You know I do my best when I work with you, and I really try hard to not let anything happen to you."

Anita looked back to Victor and smiled. "That's what buddy's are for."

"Yes, but I ... I..." Victor suddenly lost his words. This was gonna be tougher than he thought. "... If I ever lost you I don't know what I would do. I mean, I wouldn't eat, I wouldn't sleep, I wouldn't even have the strength to work for UZZ, or have another partner for that matter! I would just...just..."

Anita looked to him with a strange look. "W-what are you saying, like, you can't do anything? Wait... Victor. Are you saying that you... you would-"

Victor interrupted. "I can't do anything without you. Not even live. Yes! If I could, I would give my life to you so you could live a happy life."

Anita frowned. "I-I... I've always thought the same thing to you too."

"H-huh?" Victor was stunned. "Y-you mean... you would do the same thing for me?"

Anita nodded. "I'm very happy to know that you would give up your life for me. No one would ever do a thing like that for me."

Victor smiled. "W-well, I guess you can say... I-I love you... more than anyone..." Victor whispered.

Did he just say he loved her? He did! Anita didn't know if she should smile or cry. "Oh Victor." Anita beamed and she hugged Victor. "I love you so much! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this!" Anita let Victor go and he looked in her beautiful violet eyes.

"Anita. You have no idea how much I want you." Victor said and he quickly grabbed Anita's arms and kissed her on the lips. Anita was surprised at first, but then she let out a satisfied moan as she gave into his kiss. Victor loved her more than anything and Anita finally found out. Finally, after all this time, she was his. Their slow, meaningful kiss quickly turned fast and delicious.

Because they were getting fast and rough, Victor quickly laid Anita down on his bed and kissed her deeply. Anita felt the need to put her tongue in Victor's mouth to taste him even more. As Victor felt Anita's tongue, he swifted his tongue into her mouth then rolled it around on hers. They played with their tongues so much they drooled a little bit, it was so sexy to them. They loved the taste of one another and even ended up swallowing each other's saliva.

As their arousals grew more needing Victor took off his blue shirt and then Anita's shirt. He kissed her more while he was rubbing her up and around her stomach and hips. He rubbed his way up to her bra and let down one of the straps. Anita got the hint and undid the back of her purple bra for him. Once it was loose Victor took it off of her. Damn, she was so sexy. Her breasts were amazing to him and they made his erection grow even bigger and longer. Anita saw the look in his eyes and then noticed something poking in his pants. She knew very well what that was and she giggled a little bit. Victor didn't notice Anita giggling because he was too focused on her perfect breasts. Damn her!

Victor snapped out of his trance and kissed Anita once more. He started kissing her neck and stroked one of her breasts. He felt her nipples grow as he made his way down. As he made light circles around her nipples Anita let out a couple of soft moans. Victor never thought he would do this to Anita, he licked around the other nipple and sucked on it while she was shuddering with delight. When he went further down to her stomach, he sat up then took off her belt and pants. Anita sat up and took off Victor's belt and pants as well.

Victor looked at Anita and noticed something. Her headband! Anita didn't know why he gave her that look and then she saw his hand heading towards her head. She figured he was gonna kiss her again, but she then noticed Victor was taking off her purple headband. She didn't really want it off, but... she let Victor do it anyway. When Victor took off Anita's headband, some of her strawberry blonde hair that her headband held up fell down in her face. She looked even more beautiful than the first time he saw her without it, which was that time when everyone and everything turned prehistoric. Her hair was up in a bone, but she still didn't have a headband. Victor smiled and pulled her back into another kiss.

Victor felt Anita's warm skin against his body while he rubbed her in front and around to her back. When Anita stopped kissing Victor, she pushed him back on the bed and took off his underwear. Victor's erected penis pointed upwards and stood still in the wide open for Anita to see. Wow! He's big, but not too big. It's so... delicious looking? Anita was so dazed she almost didn't realize she lowered her head, closed her eyes and was covering her mouth on half of Victor's cock. What is she doing? Anita thought it was not a good idea at first, so she took his dick out of her mouth. But she then started licking Victor as if he was a new flavor of a popsicle. Wow! He was tasty!

Victor moaned and felt his body shudder with delight when he felt Anita lick the head of his penis. Her tongue was so wet, so warm. Anita stopped licking and then put Victor's cock in her mouth and started sucking on it. Victor felt her saliva trembling down to his testicles. It felt so good. He loved how good Anita was sucking him.

"Ohhhh... Anita!" Victor moaned. She was good! Really good! Victor never knew she could suck his cock so good. As Anita sucked harder, Victor felt pressure build up inside him. "I-I think I'm going to-" Victor warned her. Anita didn't want to spit out Victor's hard penis, she wanted him to cum inside her mouth. As much as she wanted it, she realized that there's more work to be done with it. Anita took Victor's cock out of her mouth and came back to him face to face. He was bright red and a little embarrassed. Victor frowned, this is it? This is all they were going to do? Of course not.

Victor pushed Anita over and kissed her on the lips. All that was left on her was her panties. As Victor was kissing Anita he slowly moved his hand down to her hips and gently pulled off her purple panties. Once they were off, Victor came back to her and started kissing down her neck, to her breasts, to her stomach, and on her thighs. When he got to her legs he started going back up. Anita quivered every time she felt his warm wet kisses on her body. Victor made his way up to her thighs again and then stopped at her vagina area. It looked so pinkish.

Victor didn't even know what to do next, but since Anita pleased him when she sucked on his genitals, he could do the same for her. Victor came up to Anita and kissed her on the lips. While he was kissing her, he took his fingers and started rubbing on Anita's clitoris.

Anita jumped and gasped. "V-Victor." Anita was surprised. Victor stopped and turned red. How stupid of him!

"Oh! I-I'm sorry! I thought you-"

"Oh no! Keep on going, Victor." Anita chuckled and kissed him again. "Y-you just surprised me, that's all." Victor was relieved and went back to action. He started real slow as he stroked Anita and then slowly kissing her all the way down her body again. When Victor got to her clitoris area he moved his fingers and started licking and sucking on Anita's clit.

"ohhhhhhh" Anita softly moaned. Victor now knew he was doing it right. As he kept licking around her vagina area, Anita couldn't control her moans. She felt her vagina getting wetter and wetter, and not just by Victor's saliva.

"Ohhh yes, Victor!" Anita moaned loudly as Victor stuck his tongue inside and licked around her wet vagina. This is quite a tongue he had! She's seen it many times whenever he mocked her words childishly. Mostly, this was when Victor was hit with a tongue ray during one of their missions. As Victor licked a little faster, he thought Anita tasted ...kinda fishy, but she's half mermaid. Okay, fish is not a good thing to think about at this moment. Victor stopped and saw Anita's pussy dripping wet from her vaginal lubricant. She was ready for him, and they both knew what was next. Victor came up and kissed Anita on the lips before he placed himself in between her legs.

"Oh Victor, I want you so bad." Anita said and Victor looked in her eyes. He looked kinda lost. "What's wrong?"

"Well, it's just that... I'm a little nervous. What if I don't do it right?"

Anita laughed. "It can't be that hard. Besides, I'm nervous too, and I don't know what to expect from this."

"But are you sure you want this?" Victor asked.

"Yes, Victor. I'm sure." Anita replied.

"We don't have to do this you know."

Anita sighed. "I know, but I really want you, Victor. I want you inside me. D-don't you want me?" Anita frowned. Victor was silent for a moment.

"More than anything, Anita." Victor whispered and he kissed Anita on the lips. "I love you." Anita smiled at him. "I really don't wanna hurt you though."

"It'll hurt a little, but it's okay because it's you. I know you will be gentle with me." Anita said.

Victor nodded. "Okay then." Victor whispered and he looked down. He gently placed the head of his hard penis towards the opening of Anita's dripping wet vagina. This shouldn't be too hard. After all, Anita's vag was still wet from her vaginal lubricant that's from her sexual arousal, and also from Victor's saliva. Victor also had Anita's saliva still left on his cock from earlier, so he should slide right on in there.

Once Victor was in the opening he looked to Anita who just nodded at him. Victor grabbed Anita's hand and smiled. "Just squeeze my hand if you feel any pain."

Anita nodded again. Victor looked down one last time to complete his mission. As he slowly entered Anita even more, she closed her eyes and squeezed Victor's hand. Victor bit his lip and felt like a soft wall on the head of his penis as he entered further. This was it! As he pushed harder Anita's virginity finally broke and Victor was still halfway inside her.

Anita cringed her teeth, squeezed Victor's hand even tighter, and her legs squeezed on Victor's hips as she felt her virginity break. Victor could just feel his cock getting wetter and even sticky by the time he broke it. Victor looked up at Anita's face. "D-did it hurt? Did I hurt you?" What a stupid question! Of course it did, but just to make sure Anita was okay. "I'm sorry, Anita! I-"

"Victor! I'm fine." Anita said. Victor sighed and looked down again. Now he saw what he broke on the inside. He saw a little bit of Anita's blood that was squeezing in between his penis and her vagina. He also saw how much of a mess this was gonna be afterwards, but they'll have to worry about that later. Victor pushed the rest of dick inside of Anita and felt that her vagina was getting even tighter. He knew he was hurting her, but BOY did this feel good.

"Uhhh, Ani-A-Anita. D-do you mind if I c-c-continue?" Victor nervously asked.

Anita chuckled at Victor's sudden red face. "Do whatever you want with me." Anita smiled and made light circles around Victor's chest with her finger.

Victor smiled and kissed her. He slowly pulled out and then slowly pushed back into Anita. Yes, this did hurt her, but it also strangely felt good. Victor could feel the wet sucktion inside of Anita getting tighter and tighter. Anita loved the tight feeling as Victor slowly pulled out and pushed back in again. Then again, and again, and again. As Victor started to fall into a rhythm of slow thrusts, Anita started to shudder. Boy, is it getting hot in here or what, but this was just their bodies reacting to the pleasure of one another. Anita couldn't even feel her thighs, it felt so good.

As Victor started thrusting a little faster the tension in Anita's body started building up. She felt pleasure all over warm body, and once Anita let out her held in moans, she couldn't stop. She couldn't help but moan every time she received Victor's tight pleasure. The moment Victor heard Anita moan, he started to like it. He liked hearing Anita moan his name over and over and telling him to not stop. He knew and felt he was giving it to her right. There was no way he could goof this up!

"Ohhh, V-V-Victor...ohhh..." Anita moaned out. She couldn't feel anymore pain, just her sexual pleasure Victor was giving to her.

Victor let out a moan of his own as he picked up the speed. "Ohhh..." Victor moaned again. Anita's moans were now sounding like she was freezing cold, she even started shivering from the pleasure she was receiving inside her vagina. Anita pulled Victor into a kiss as both of them felt more pleasurable shivers in their bodies. Their moans were getting louder and louder, and Victor's thrusts grew faster and faster. "Ohhh Anita! Ahhh yeah!"

"Ahhh, that's it, Victor! Aahhh yeah! Yeah!"

After a while, they started to sweat and feel their orgasms coming, about to take over them. Victor went down and sucked on one of Anita's erected nipples while stroking the other with his hand. Anita gripped on Victor's shoulders as she felt her body spazzing out for the last time. Her pussy was even tighter and wetter than before, and Victor was loving the wet and tight feeling. Anita couldn't stand it any longer. This felt so good, she has to...to "OOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" Anita let out her long, loudest moan as her orgasm took over her.

Victor looked at her when he heard her orgasm. He felt Anita's wet vagina tighten even more on his hard penis. Oh! So tight! He was so ready to cum inside her. Wait, NO! Not on his watch. Victor pulled out and quickly stroked his hard cock, trying to make himself cum on Anita. A panting Anita watched as Victor had his orgasm and let out his final moan. Then he felt something hot shoot right out of his dick. Anita saw and felt Victor's hot semen land on her breasts and stomach.

Anita laid back on her pillow and started giggling. Victor started to chuckle and laid down beside her. What an incredible time they just had! They both looked up at the ceiling bright red, embarrassed, and slightly alarmed by the wild, intense, filthy sex they just had.


End file.
